Exposure
by Resoan
Summary: AU, modern day. Korra is in a relationship with a significantly older man, one whom her friends and relatives don't really like but will tolerate for her sake. Full synopsis in fic. This was written for the third day of Amorra Week, based on the prompt of Secrets.


Synopsis: AU, modern day. Korra is in a relationship with a significantly older man, one whom her friends and relatives don't really like but will tolerate for her sake. A string of related murders have been happening lately in their city, all associated with a deviant group rallying for the 'equality' of all citizens. The more Korra spends time with Amon, the more in-denial she becomes of Amon's activity with this group. (Noatak, while Amon's real name, is the name of an escaped convict who was the head of this group, and is still currently on the run from authorities). When Korra finds out about Amon's true identity, will she turn on him or remain loyal despite what the truth entails?

This was written for the third day of Amorra Week, based on the prompt of Secrets. Part of this fic's content has been edited out so as to comply with fanfiction's guidelines. You can find the unedited fic on my tumblr, a03 account, or deviantart.

* * *

The television droned on in the background, the news currently playing as Korra lounged in her pajamas in the kitchen, the brunette hovering over a bowl of soggy cereal. She had woken up perhaps twenty minutes earlier when her cell phone had begun to buzz at her bedside end table, Asami's chipper voice most unwelcome so early. Asami then wasted little time in reminding her that it was five til noon, and she had promised they'd hang out later in the afternoon with Mako and Bolin. Korra had begrudgingly climbed out of bed then, cell phone pressed into her ear, Asami warmly assuring her that she wouldn't have slept much longer anyway.

It was an obvious fact that Korra didn't touch mornings, even when she had to in order to get to class on-time or meet someone for a date. Sleep would take precedence over most everything else, but Korra's friends had proven they wouldn't be ignored. One time over the previous summer, Korra's continued lack of communication earned a visit from all three of them, Bolin and Asami's perky faces in particular the most annoying. Mako hadn't been apologetic about it either, though.

Just as she finished her last bite of cereal, the phone began to buzz again, Korra audibly groaning until she looked down at the caller ID and instantly lit up like a light on Christmas. "Hey!" Korra beamed as she flipped the phone open, her tone ten times as happy and bright than it had been with Asami five minutes ago.

"Good afternoon," the man returned from the other line, his tone amused and earning a few chuckles out of Korra. "I'm surprised you answered as quickly as you did; you must have been up beforehand."

"Yeah. Asami called to remind me about later today," Korra waved off the question, the brunette beginning to pace around the joint living and dining room. "I thought you were at work," Korra then added a bit slyly, the man chuckling in response.

"I'm at lunch," he answered.

"Aaaaah. And you just _had_ to hear my lovely voice, right?" Korra queried with a big grin.

"My day is simply not complete without it," he murmured in a mockingly melodramatic tone, the remark obviously sarcastic and one which would have earned him a playful slap if he had been physically present.

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Korra's eyes rolled in a semblance of irritation, but her smile gave her away. "So why'd you call anyway?" Korra then began to pick at her teeth, her hip leaning against the back of the couch.

"Aside from needing to hear your voice, I wanted to ask if you had free time this evening." The first part was obviously in jest, but the seriousness in his tone garnered Korra's immediate and rapt attention.

"I'm hanging out with the gang this afternoon, but I could probably cut loose early. I thought you had to work late tonight, though," Korra then added a bit skeptically, her eyebrow raising.

"I've convinced Tarrlok to take over." Korra could practically hear the shit-eating grin appear on Amon's lips, the brunette instead laughing despite herself.

"I'm sure he's absolutely _thrilled_ about that," Korra finally managed to sputter through spurts of laughter. After calming herself enough to speak, Korra continued, "Did you have anything in mind?"

"You know I always have something in mind, Korra." Her name trilled off his tongue like velvet, the sound sending shivers down her spine in a thoroughly pleasurable way. Silence permeated the phone call for a few seconds as the implications settled, Korra finally licking her lips before responding.

"When did you want to get together?" The question was an entirely innocent one, but Amon's deep chuckles forced a deep flush to color Korra's cheeks.

"Is seven too early? I can get away by six, but I do know how...possessive your friends can be of your time," Amon replied, Korra's lips twisting into a frown. Ever since she'd introduced her friends to Amon, they'd not gotten along well. The age gap was indeed considerable, but if Korra and Amon didn't care, then why should they? It was an on-going argument and point of contention, and one neither side was willing to let go once it started.

"Seven's fine." Korra's eyes were now trained on the carpet, the brunette pausing before adding, "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize," Amon insisted, Korra cutting him off before he could continue.

"I don't understand why they don't like you. I like you, and that should be enough!" Korra's tone increased in volume to a near-shout, the brunette finally taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I'll see you tonight. Where should I meet you?"

"Our usual place," Amon sounded hesitant now for some reason, Korra's lips deepening their frown. "Korra, are you certain about this? I don't want to alienate you from your friends and fam-"

"_Amon_. We've had this talk before, and my answer isn't going to change," Korra's tone was hard; she already argued about this with her friends: she didn't want to have to do so with her boyfriend, too.

"As you wish. I'll see you later, Korra." Amon then ended the call with a click, Korra flipping her own phone closed before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were up yet." Tenzin then walked through the front door, his suit accented by a garish yellow-and-red tie that clashed horribly with the rest of his outfit.

"Yeah," Korra replied lamely, Tenzin's eyebrows furrowing.

"Is something the matter?" Tenzin shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie as he approached and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, just fine," Korra pointedly jerked her shoulder out from under his touch, Tenzin somehow keeping his sigh from his lips. "I'm going out with Asami and the guys today, then with Amon tonight," Korra then began to stride away nonchalantly, Tenzin's eyebrow twitching at the news. He had been the first to express his disapproval of Amon, and he still remained unhappy but sullenly accepting of his relationship to Korra, so long as he didn't hurt her or take advantage of her.

He didn't try to stop her as she stomped towards her bedroom, Tenzin's eyes following her form until it disappeared in the shadows of the hallway; sighing, he raked a few fingers through his beard before taking a seat on the couch, the anchorwoman beginning to speak about the group calling themselves the Equalists. "In our top story today, we've learned that the prison break-out from a month ago resulted in the escape of many notable prisoners. The police assures us that all but one of these fugitives is now safely behind bars again." Changing frames, the woman's face was plastered next to an artist's sketch of the infamous Noatak, whose escapades as leader of these Equalists was both legendary and notorious. "Police urge any citizens with information concerning Noatak's whereabouts to come forward. Back to you, Tahno."

Tenzin turned off the television then, his lips set in a deep frown; the chief of police and his old childhood friend, Lin Beifong, was practically tearing out her hair from lack of evidence and information regarding Noatak, and Tenzin was hearing earfuls of it from her nearly every day at work.

Korra then appeared in the living room again, her hair pulled up and back in a style reminiscent of her heritage; "See you later, Tenzin. I don't know when I'll be back." Korra didn't wait for Tenzin to argue, and she was gone out the front door in a flash.

"Oh, dear. There you are. We just passed Korra on the stairs," Pema then appeared, Rohan in her arms with all the other children following.

"Yes. She's meeting her friends. And Amon," Tenzin added quietly, Pema closing the door with her foot as she stepped into the room.

"I see." Pema's smile was strained, but it did bring a smile to Tenzin's face. "She's old enough to make her decisions, Tenzin," she started, pushing Rohan into his father's arms. "You just need to be ready to comfort her when something bad happens."

* * *

Korra's hands were stuck deep in her jean pockets, her lips pouting as she walked down the sidewalk with little thought for watching where she was going. It was just so _annoying_; why couldn't she and Amon be accepted as a couple? Her family and friends were certainly important, but lack of support was straining after a while of fighting. Oftentimes, all Korra wanted to do was run away with Amon and never look back; she would never be able to do that, though. She owed Tenzin and his family for allowing her to stay there while her parents remained in her mother country, but that had grown into fondness and ultimately a caring love. She knew they all cared, probably too much than was healthy, but she was a big girl now. She didn't need babied or coddled.

"Hey Korra!" Asami called from the mall's entrance, Bolin's enthusiastic wave accented by a large grin.

"Hey! You haven't been waiting long, right?" Korra sped up until she was upon them, Mako's head shaking at the question.

"Bo and I just got here, too."

"I could have picked you up, you know," Asami reminded him with a mocking-irritable sideways glance.

Korra only laughed at the affronted look on Mako's face, the brunette rounding an arm around her companions before ushering them into the large mall complex.

* * *

The majority of the afternoon was spent looking at clothing with Asami, her taste always impeccable and generally a little more expensive than Korra could afford. She offered to buy Korra something numerous times, but Korra always turned her down. That, however, did not stop Asami from buying something when Bolin dragged Korra off to look at the newest video game in the store window.

"I'm not taking it back, Korra. That shirt looks awesome on you, and you know it," Asami insisted, Korra only sighing in resignation.

"All right, all right. I do really like it," Korra then admitted with a sheepish smile, Asami's lips curling into a large smile.

Time passed by quickly after that, the gang making a stop in the food court before heading outside again. "Hey, sorry guys, but I gotta go," Korra looked at her phone for the time, Asami's eyebrow lifting perceptively.

"Amon?" The name was enough for both guys to stiffen, but Korra pointedly ignored them in favor of Asami who had been the only one among her friends to accept her relationship with little criticism.

"Yeah."

"Well, you better get going, then. Don't want to keep Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome waiting, do you?" Korra genuinely laughed at the rhetorical question before waving her goodbye to Asami and the guys.

* * *

Amon and Korra's usual haunt was a small café on the east side of town, its clientele a quiet bunch but whose atmosphere and food were enough to keep Korra hungry for more. Korra had had just enough time to change her clothes before practically sprinting to the café, Amon standing just outside the door and watching her with a small, amused smile.

"You needn't have ran. I wouldn't have left without seeing you, one way or another," Amon's words were implicative, as always, and Korra tried to play off her blush as the result of her physical exertions.

"You could have just said 'hello', you know," Korra mumbled as he opened the door for her, the brunette traipsing over to their usual table in the back corner away from the general body of noise in the main room.

"What fun is there if I were just to say hello?" Amon had caught up to Korra and was leaning over her neck, his warm hand pressing into the small of her back. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she zipped into her seat, her fisted hand coming up to her mouth just as she coughed into it. His smile softened at her reaction, and he finally took notice of the new clothing she was wearing. "That is new, is it not?" Amon then gestured across the table, Korra looking down at her shirt before looking back up at him with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah. Asami bought it for me behind my back. I told her not to, but that girl is so damned persistent." Korra's hand found the back of her neck before it began to itch the area idly.

As Amon tilted his head, Korra couldn't help but feel as though he were assessing her, or perhaps mentally undressing her. She managed to stifle her blush and the fleeting thought that she'd _wish_ he'd get on with _that_ already before Amon spoke again. "She has good taste, this Asami. You look radiant." His compliment was garnished with his signature, small smile at the corner of his lips. Korra offered him one in return before the café's waiter finally appeared to take their order.

* * *

They had met in this very café; all their dates had been and would probably continue to be here. Amon picked up the tab as they made their way out, Korra pausing outside the café's doorway and fidgeting just a bit. Lifting an eyebrow, Amon approached her before sliding an arm around her shoulders, his body warm against her side.

She always wondered if they would ever take their relationship to new levels, or if they would always remain as little more than café friends who sometimes touched a little less-than-platonically. "I don't want to be presumptuous, Korra," Amon began slowly, Korra's head swiveling around so she could view him as he spoke. "But I thought you might wish to see my apartment tonight." He finally spoke those words she'd been itching to hear, but now that she'd heard them, butterflies suddenly began to swell within her stomach. She must have looked so stunned by the question, that Amon felt the need to continue. "I care for you very much, and I understand if this is too soon-"

"No. It's not that. I was just...surprised, is all." Korra then turned and lifted a hand to his cheek, her lips pulled in a soft smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Amon's apartment was a tastefully-decorated bachelor pad; no soft colors or tones graced the walls or decorations, though Korra found it not only fit Amon's personality well, but she liked it too. "Make yourself at home." Amon gestured to the couch and few arm chairs around the television set as he tossed his trench-coat over the back of one of his dining room chairs. Korra didn't sit, her eyes roving over every nick-knack and piece of paraphernalia that might give her some clue as to Amon's past. He didn't particularly like talking about it, but he was never rude or mean about it.

"This place is amazing. I wish I could've seen it earlier." Korra's eyes were still trained on all the décor, but Amon's eyes shot up when she said that. She was apparently either ignorant to the innuendo of her statement, or too distracted to notice it. (Content has been edited out to abide by Fanfiction's guidelines. If you wish to read all the content, please check my profile for links.)

* * *

Korra awoke a few hours later, the sky still dark though shrouded by clouds; she looked over at Amon after a moment, the man sleeping soundly and looking utterly content. Her lips twisted into an unbidden smile as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, Korra extra careful as she tiptoed into the living room and searched for her discarded clothing.

After dressing with difficulty thanks to her stiff and sore muscles, Korra couldn't help but want to snoop around Amon's apartment for clues concerning his past. Sending a guilty glance towards his bedroom, Korra turned instead toward his den, where he'd told her vaguely at dinner hours earlier that that was where most of his work was conducted. Turning the doorknob, Korra frowned when she discovered it was locked; where would he keep the key? She tapped her chin for a moment before turning and looking at Amon's coat which was still casually draped over a dining room chair.

Searching through the pockets, Korra found the object of her desire: a single, brass key fit for an old-fashioned lock. Clutching it tightly in her palm, Korra hurried over to the door before fitting it into the lock and turning it, her breath catching in her throat until the lock clicked and the door swung open.

The room was dustier than she imagined; a desk was cluttered with papers which obviously hadn't been touched in a while, the chair broken and bent at an awkward angle. Moving on, Korra looked through one of three bookshelves, most of the tomes just as dusty as the desk though some were clean. Pulling a blue-leather bound book from its place, Korra almost jumped when a loose leaf of paper fell to the floor, her heartbeat suddenly racing. Replacing the book, Korra bent down and examined the paper; _H, We move tonight. The Lieutenant will meet you __there. - N_

Strange. Korra blinked at the piece of paper as though tacitly asking it to explain its hidden meaning; shaking her head, Korra pocketed the paper before turning towards another, smaller desk she hadn't noticed until just now. Pulling at the first drawer, Korra grunted when it wouldn't give. _Locked. Dammit!_ Korra retrieved the brass key from her pocket, but it wouldn't fit the lock. Scowling, Korra figured now was a good time to lock up the den again anyway; who knew how long Amon would be asleep, and she certainly didn't want to be caught delving into his personal affairs when he obviously didn't want her to.

Padding back into the living room, Korra shut the den door silently before locking it; she froze when she heard Amon began to shuffle around in the bedroom, her footsteps long until she deposited the key back into Amon's coat pocket. The bedroom door opened just as it fell into the pocket, her smile too nervous as she directed it at Amon. He was apparently too tired to notice, for his own lips mirrored the image until she noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes and promptly turned just the slightest bit red.

He appeared in the living room a few moments later with a pair of sweatpants slung over his hips, his arm reaching for Korra until she folded him in an embrace and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I should probably get going," Korra then began with a frown, Amon's eyes understanding as he pushed a stray lock of her hair back behind her ear. "Tenzin's probably already sent out the police," she then added jokingly, Amon stiffening though offering no explanation.

"Then I suppose you'd better go," Amon added in an unhappy tone. "Would you like me to drive you?"

"Ah, no. That's okay," Korra assured him, not giving him any time for rebuttal as she pulled him down for a more heated kiss. "Goodnight, Amon." And with that, she was gone. Her warmth still lingered on his lips, in his hands; he could still feel her hands on his back, would have the marks to remind him of her passion for a while yet to come. The thought gave him comfort, but a lingering melancholy wouldn't allow him to enjoy it.

* * *

Their relationship progressed for a month and a half until their world came crashing down, reality inserting itself into their otherwise utopian paradise.

Korra had finagled her way into staying at Amon's overnight, though Tenzin had argued until he was red in the face and could no longer form coherent sentences with which to argue. The two were sound asleep when the door to Amon's apartment was suddenly kicked in, police officers wielding pistols and tasers scouring every inch of the apartment until they found the two.

"Lin! Chief Beifong!" Korra corrected when she saw the grim look on the Chief of Police's face, her green eyes hardening once they roved over to Amon.

"I hate to break this to you, Korra, but your _Amon_ is an alias for a criminal known as Noatak, the leader of the Equalists," Lin stated, Korra's eyes widening as they flicked over to the man in question. "We received a tip-off from Hiroshi Sato's daughter, who found communication logs in the Sato's computer database. The files were corrupted, but she was able to extrapolate the name and location before it was completely wiped."

Amon was eerily silent, Korra's eyes piercing him with a look sharper than steel; "Tell me this isn't true." Amon looked up into Korra's eyes then; they were looking for one shred of hope, one strand that would make everything all better and make reality go away. He hated disappointing her, but that was a small price to pay, he supposed.

"I'm afraid, Chief Beifong, that I will not come quietly." The statement was indeed _not_ what Korra or Lin had been expecting, and it took Lin a moment to react before Amon was up and outmaneuvering every man on her force. Korra remained rooted in her spot, her expression horrified as he easily took down Lin without much difficulty; he turned to her with a somber expression, the betrayal in her eyes enough for him to understand what she now thought of him.

Clenching a fist, Korra prepared to lunge forward, but Amon spoke just as she was ready to attack. "You will not win, Korra, and I do not want our final memories to be painful ones."

"They already are! I can't believe you _lied_ to me." Korra was seething, the brunette latching on to her anger so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain and despair yet.

"So have you," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone, Korra's expression turning even more livid until he elaborated. "You went into my den, against my wishes. Did you not think I would notice?" Korra's jaw dropped as she tried to think of a reason to exonerate herself, though after a moment realized that _he _was the party in the wrong here.

Stalking over to his coat, Amon reached into a hidden breast pocket before revealing his iconic mask, the surface glossy and dark and striking terror into Korra. "This isn't over, Korra. Not by a long shot," Amon murmured, his hands on her shoulder as he spoke to her from behind. "You will never forget me, and you will hate yourself every minute for it." He was then gone, Korra finally breaking down to tears as she fell to her knees, her fists banging on the carpeted floors uselessly.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Korra." Asami's sincere tone only served to piss off Korra more, the brunette not moving from her spot on the sofa. Her expression remained the same, neutral façade she had donned after she'd given her statement to the police; his words still haunted her, and she doubted that would go away anytime soon.

"He was no good for you, Korra," Mako placed a comforting hand on her arm, though Korra didn't notice. Her friends continued to offer comfort, but after a while realized the futility of their actions for the time being. She would heal, come into her regular persona soon enough, and they would be there ready to welcome her back with open arms.

The apartment was still as a cemetery when they all left, Tenzin and his family out for the afternoon visiting Tenzin's mother. She had long ago tired of watching television, and only just decided to move to her bedroom. The curtain to her window blew in the light, summer breeze, Korra not paying it much attention until she heard the strange rustle of paper blowing in the wind. Looking towards her vanity, her eyebrows narrowed once she saw a note with a large K written in calligraphy on its surface.

_Do not look for me, Korra. I will find you when the time is right. _

_You may despise me as Noatak, but Amon has, and always will, love you. Never doubt that._

_Be well. I will return before you know it._

_N_

Crunching the note in her fist, Korra was tempted to toss it in the garbage can; overcoming the urge, Korra smoothed the note over before rereading it and stuffing it into her nearest book. _Maybe some day_, Korra mused, the brunette taking a seat on her bed as she began to relive her memories of Amon and the happiness they shared before Noatak ripped it all away.


End file.
